


Devil's Bridge

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Dies, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America Steve Rogers, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Falling In Love, HYDRA wins, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multiverse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Dies, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, There Be Dragons Here, They're all badass, True Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, au dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Hydra wins and Steve takes it upon himself to destroy them.  On a mission he finds a portal to the multiverse and finds something he lost at the hands of Rumlow.Bucky is still grieving for a mate he lost two years ago.  Looking into the portal he finds something he lost.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Devil's Bridge

Hydra won. Project Insight was a success, but Tony managed to hide the Avengers, and a few others, from the algorithm. Since Stark had been one of the ones that helped create it, he was able to beat it. The problem is Steve couldn’t take it lying down.

Once the ships were in the air, the Winter Soldier, Bucky, was put down and Steve watched it happen. Rumlow grinned over at Cap, and pulled the trigger. Steve screamed and fell from the carrier, hoping to die. He’ll never forgive himself for that and so, in true Steve Rogers fashion, he’s been throwing himself at Hydra and not caring if he lives to see another day.

He’s somewhere in Germany now. The Avengers and friends had to all separate because the shields that Tony created can be detected if too many of them are in one location, so they’ve scattered to the winds. Steve watches the patrol go by and makes for the stream. He’s blown another base, but if he doesn’t get out of here quick, they will find him. He’s not going to get caught until he brings them all down for taking Bucky from him again or he’s going to die trying. Bucky never knew, not really, about Steve’s feelings for him and when he found out that his best friend was still alive, brainwashed by Hydra, Steve really thought he could save him. That is, until Rumlow stepped up behind the Asset, pointing the gun at Bucky’s head. Steve will never forget. It will haunt him all the days that he lives.

As he makes his way through Kromlau Park, Steve can hear the patrols looking for him. If he can make it to the river, he can make it out of here and get to Natasha in Africa. It’s just before midnight and as good as his eyesight is, there’s no moon and the park has no lights. He destroyed his phone before entering the base and all he’s got now are matches. Stumbling, Steve stops and grabs hold of a stick that big enough for a torch. Taking the scarf from his neck, he wraps it around one end and uses the matches to light the material.

It doesn’t burn well, but well enough that Steve can see. Going into the water, he starts wading across to the other bank. Something catches his eye and he stops mid-river. Looking up, he sees a bridge and remembers something about this. The old lady in the village told him about this. Thinking back, he goes over what she said to him.

‘If you need sanctuary, light a flame by the Devil’s Bridge and a guardian will come for you.’ Steve has no idea what that means, but as he faces the bridge, the light from his torch casts a glow in the water. It feels otherworldly and he closes his eyes; when he opens them he sees something that makes no sense. The curved stones of the bridge reflect in the water making it look like a complete circle. The effect is as mesmerizing as it is disorienting.

There’s a click, like someone lighting a cigarette and then another. Before Steve knows it, the clicking sound is all around. Twisting and turning he tries to figure out where it’s coming from. The water near the bridge starts to swirl. He steps back one step, then another, but the clicking continues and so does the swirling, but now it looks like it’s not just the water, but the area directly under the bridge. 

Steve steps back again and heads to the opposite bank when he hears an eerie voice, like it’s coming from a great distance. The bridge and water start to glow a familiar blue/grey color and Steve freezes. “Steve!” Back in the war, sometimes the radios didn’t tune in just right, there would be a faraway quality to the transmission. But whatever this is, it knows his name. Maybe calling this the Devil’s Bridge isn’t too far off. But the voice sounds distraught, like it’s crying as it says his name over and over.

The swirling motion stops and holds and on the other side a figure moves through what looks like fog. The closer it gets the more frightening it becomes. Steve never thought his mind would be the first to go, but then again, he never thought he’d live in a world where Hydra won. When the fog clears, Steve is sure that he’s gone crazy and his mind has finally cracked wide open. “Bucky?”

Steve walks closer to the portal because that’s all he can think to call it and Bucky stands on the other side looking just like before the war, but his hair is long, like the Winter Soldier. He’s not as bulky and looks like the boy Steve fell in love with before. Before Zola, before the Winter Soldier. As surprised as Steve is to see his friend on the other side of whatever the hell this is, Bucky seems just as surprised. “Who are you? What’s happening?”

“I wish I knew, pal.” Stepping just a little closer, Steve sees that the weight of war hasn’t touched this man. Whoever he is, looking exactly like Bucky, he’s not seen the horrors that Steve’s friend saw.

The use of the word ‘pal’ seems to get the guys attention. “You have his face, but that was not his body.”

“Who? What are you talking about?” There’s an energy, that crackles on top of Steve’s skin from the portal the closer he comes to it.

“I’m talking about my mate, Steven Rogers! And you have his face!” Bucky’s eyes shine with tears and Steve doesn’t know what to do with that information. He also doesn’t know what to do with the word mate.

“Where is he?” The Bucky, on the other side of the portal, turns his back to Steve. Coming up out of the collar of this Bucky’s shirt is something silver, but with the portal and the strange crackling, Steve can’t make out what it is.

“He died two winters ago. He was never strong physically, but so much about him was. Who are you?” He turns back to Steve with a pleading look. “And please don’t lie to me.”

“I could never lie to you, not then, not ever. My name is Steve Rogers and I was small once, but…” Steve doesn’t know how to finish that thought because he doesn’t know who this really is or even if this Bucky would believe him. “Who are you?”

“I am James Barnes, the leader of my Clutch.” He looks at Steve curiously. “Are you really Steve Rogers?”

Steve can hear a sound in the distance and knows he doesn’t have much time. “Yes, and I wish more than anything that I could stay, but they’re coming for me and if I don’t leave, I’ll be captured and killed.”

Bucky’s eyes start to glow and Steve steps back. He looks off to something that Steve can’t see. “Wanda!” A woman steps into view and Steve pleadingly at her, but she looks at him suspiciously. “Open it.”

“James, we can’t…you don’t know who…you aren’t thinking clearly.” He looks at her and she cowers away, but holds her hand up and the portal seems to disappear.

“Come to me, Steven Rogers. Let me protect you.” Steve almost falls in the water reaching out to take Bucky’s hand. This could be a trap, but if it is, Steve’s not sure he cares anymore. He just wants to spend a little time with this fantasy.

He’s pulled through what feels like a static field. Once through, Wanda waves her hand and when Steve looks back, he sees the water he just came from, but it’s fogging over until it’s complete gone. “Where am I? Where have you brought me?”

Bucky smiles at him, touching his face lightly. “I’ve brought you home, Steve.”

As soon as Steve is through the portal and it’s closed behind him, Wanda touches his head and he falls into a deep sleep. Bucky frowns at her, scooping Steve into his arms. “What did you do that for?”

She’s fuming and squares off against her leader. “He isn’t your Steve. You can tell that by looking at him, but still you bring him across. I’ve told you, bringing someone through the portal is dangerous because you don’t know where they come from or who they really are.” She starts to stomp away.

“Steve Rogers, in any universe, is a good man. Will always be a good man.” Bucky looks at her, standing strong with his convictions. “Touch his heart if you don’t believe me.”

Wanda lays a hand on Steve’s chest and examines the man unconscious in Bucky’s arms. She sees all that he’s seen and feels what he feels. Tearing up, she turns away. “Bring him.” It’s barely above a whisper.

Walking next to her, Bucky looks at Wanda curious. “What did you see?”

“This Steve lost his Bucky recently. Violently and the man who did it felt no remorse for his actions.” She stops him with a hand on his arm. “But you must understand, in his world, there are no beings like us. He’s not going to understand what we are.”

“Maybe not at first, but he will.” Bucky keeps walking towards the territory center. Portals are always outside the city center, near the shore in most cases, except for the ones in Wakanda and Asgard. Those stand at a cliffs edge.

“You have too much faith in someone you don’t know.” Wanda lags behind, hoping that her leader and friend will not get his heart broken all over again. The loss of their Steven had devastated the clutch and Bucky had been inconsolable for months. The loss of a mate is never easy, but Bucky and Steve had known each other for so long. Making it the loss of a mate, but also of the last family connection.

“There’s no such thing as too much faith in Steve Rogers.” They are greeted with stunned stares as they enter the gates of the territory center and Bucky heads straight for the castle at the heart of New York.

Against the warning of Wanda, Sam, and so many others, Bucky takes Steve to his chamber, laying him carefully on the bed. Bruce rushes in, coming to a dead stop when he sees the person on the bed. “Bucky?”

“He is from another universe and was in danger of being captured and killed. I had to bring him over.” Bucky doesn’t take his eyes from the man on the bed. The face is just the same in sleep, but the body is so much more than his little Steve was.

“Oh Bucky…” Bruce looks over at him sadly.

“I’m aware that he isn’t my mate, but he is still a Steve that I could save.” Bruce examines his leaders face and nods. “How long before he comes around?”

“If this is Wanda’s doing,” Bucky nods at that, “then most likely until morning.”

Bucky sits down in a chair by the window with a book in hand. He can wait and find out what this man did to have his life hunted. He can wait to see those blue eyes again. It will give him time to remind himself, in the shadows of his own mind, that this is not his mate. This man doesn’t even understand the world that he’s stepped into by trusting Bucky. Maybe it was selfish, but maybe it will give Bucky a closure that he didn’t get before. His little Steve was taken so quickly.

Steve stirs in the early hours of the morning and Bucky is up and at his side as soon as his breathing changes. Blinking his eyes open, Steve looks up into that face and smiles so brightly that it takes Bucky’s breath away. “Buck.”

Bending over the bed, Bucky brushes Steve’s bangs away from his head. “Hey Stevie.” The endearment falls from his lips and for a split second, Bucky feels a pang of guilt. It was a simple slip, but also so much more. His Steve tried so hard to be more than his body allowed and this man is the way Bucky always saw his mate. But ‘Stevie’ was an endearment only allowed by Bucky.

“You haven’t called me that since ’42.” Steve sits up and looks at his surroundings. “Where am I?”

Bucky pulls him up from the bed and walks him to the window. “You’re in what we call the New York Territory.”

Just as Steve’s about to ask why it doesn’t look like his New York, the door opens. Turning, Steve grins again. “Sam? How are you…are you really…” Steve hangs his head. “You aren’t my Sam, are you?”

The chuckle that comes out of the man’s mouth is just the same, but he cuts his eyes to Bucky and is given a nod. “No man, I’m not your Sam. It’s been a long time since I’ve been welcomed that enthusiastically though. This dude is never glad to see me.”

“That is not true.” Bucky snorts. “I’m just not always glad to see your attitude.”

Sam sits a tray on the table. “I brought food in case anyone was hungry.” Bucky goes to see what he’s brought and smiles at the kindness. Sam leans in for only Bucky to hear, not knowing about Steve’s serum enhanced…everything. “You be careful, my friend. He isn’t one of us and might not like what he finds.”

After Sam leaves, they sit to eat. A few bites in, Steve sits his fork down, crossing his arms on the table and looks at the man sitting across from him. “What did he mean, I’m not one of you and I might not like what I find?”

Bucky wipes his mouth and huffs a laugh. “You heard that, huh?” Steve nods. “Steve, do you know about multi-verses?” Steve shakes his head and Bucky proceeds to explain that there are infinite universes all existing at the same time on different planes of reality. The portals allow for the movement between these universes, but mostly that’s not what they are used for. Most of the time they are only used to reflect on things from one’s own universe. “In fact Steve, you are the first to use the New York portal for a cross over. They happen often in the Asgard Territory, but never here.”

“So, you’re the Bucky from this universe, but that doesn’t explain what Sam meant by I might not like what I find?” Bucky taps a bracelet and a hologram shows up above the bead. Steve’s fascinated by it, but he doesn’t speak, he just watches.

“Natasha, when is the patrol going out?” Her face comes into frame and Steve grins.

“They are up in three minutes. Do you want us to halt the patrol?” Bucky knows by that question that she’s heard about their visitor.

“No, I want them to go out as usual.” She nods and cuts the transmission. Bucky stands and draws Steve over to the window. Opening the balcony door, he pulls Steve out into the fresh air.

“I would know this isn’t my New York just by the air quality.” Bucky barks a laugh. “What is this patrol that’s going out?”

“There are renegades that sometimes try to cross into territories where they don’t belong.” There’s a chime somewhere in the city and then Steve can hear a sound that isn’t familiar. He can’t place it because he’s never heard it before. A shadow comes over the balcony and Steve looks up only to freeze in place.

“Bucky? Bucky what is this?” Steve reaches over, clasping Bucky’s hand.

“This is what Sam and Wanda didn’t think you would understand.” Steve watches as the dragons fly over the castle and off into the distance.

Steve looks over at his friend. “You have dragons and what…Natasha trains them to protect this place?”

Bucky nearly snorts, but stops himself. “Come here.” Steve steps over to what looks like a telescope and Bucky points at the eye piece. “Do you see that red dragon?” Steve looks up and nods at his friend. “That red dragon is Natasha.”

Steve’s eyes bug out of his sockets. “Wait…explain…I don’t…”

“We’re all dragons here, Steve. That’s what Sam didn’t think you’d understand.” Steve’s shaking his head with his eyes closed trying to reconcile what he’s seeing with what he knows is myth in his own world.

“So, you…you’re…” Bucky turns and pulls his shirt over his head. Down his back, on top of his spine, are scales of silver. They run into the waistband of his pants and up under the hair touching his shoulders and upper back. When he turns to see Steve’s reaction, the scales catch the sun and shine like diamonds. Steve starts to reach out, but stops his hand. “Can I…”

“Yeah Steve, you can touch.” Running his fingers along the scales, Steve feels Bucky shiver.

Pulling his hand back, Steve blushes. “Sorry.”

Bucky turns back to him, pulling his shirt over his head, but doesn’t miss how Steve watches him. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt, it’s part of me. I normally go on patrol, but Sam and Clint agreed to go today, since I have company.”

“Thank you.” Steve looks so earnest and it makes Bucky long for someone else.

“For what?” Steve turns away and looks up at the sky.

“For trusting me.”

Bucky walks him through the streets of his territory and watches as Steve takes in everything he’s seeing. “Were you always this healthy?”

Steve drags his eyes away from what he can only assume is magic being used by a little girl. Tony would shit himself and try to figure out how he could explain it away as science. Bucky touches his arm and Steve looks over, blushing in embarrassment at his wide-eyed excitement. “Oh…uh…no. I was little and really sick until I was in my early 20’s.” Bucky nods for him to continue. “There was a war and I kept trying to join, but everything that could be wrong with me was. Hell Buck, I couldn’t make it through a winter without getting sick with multiple somethings.” He sees Bucky’s face fall. “Oh shit! I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

Bucky shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. It’s been over two years, but when you lose someone that important, it doesn’t go away.”

Steve looks at the ground, closing his eyes against the memory of watching his Bucky die. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Okay, let’s pull ourselves out of our heads and finish your story.” Steve nods, smiles shyly as they keep walking.

“So, the night that my Bucky shipped out I was approached by a man, Dr. Erskine, and he offered me a way to serve. He gave me a serum, flooded me with gamma radiation, and this is what came out.” Bucky stops in the middle of the street, hands on his hips, glaring at Steve.

“Let me see if I have this straight. You let some man experiment on you on the off chance that you wouldn’t die.” Steve flushes and Bucky suspects it goes all the way down to his toes.

“Well, truthfully, my Bucky was about 90% of my self-preservation.” Bucky barks a laugh so loud and Steve joins him.

“You are a little shit no matter what universe you’re from.” Steve just grins because he can’t deny the accusation.

They walk a little further and Steve ponders all of the questions he has about this world, but there’s one that he really wants to know. “Bucky, you’re a dragon.” Bucky nods. “So, like you can turn into a dragon whenever you want?”

Bucky chuckles because Steve isn’t being very subtle. “Steve, are you asking me if I’ll change into my dragon form for you?” Steve looks away embarrassed and hopes that he didn’t just ask something that’s rude. “Hey, it isn’t against any decency rule to ask.”

Steve looks back over, still blushing. “Are you sure? I don’t want to…”

“Relax Steve, I don’t mind showing you.” When he was a child, Steve loved stories about adventures, knights and fighting evil dragons, but this is different. This is a man, wearing his best friend and heart’s desires face.

“Will you still know who I am?” Bucky pats his shoulder and Steve lives for the contact.

“Of course. I am a dragon. The human form is something we can do, but we don’t have to.” Steve nods nervously and watches as Bucky strips his clothes away without a care to his nudity. Steve, on the other hand, is very aware that he’s seeing part of Bucky that he’s never seen before. As the clothes come off, Steve sees the planes of muscles ripple with Bucky’s movements, the tan skin kissed by the sun, and the glitter of the scales down his back in the early sun. 

Then there’s a morphing quality to the air around them. Steve steps back and within seconds, there’s a dragon where his friend stood. It’s big, much larger than what Steve was expecting. This creature is the size of a double-decker bus. He’s silver that fades into blue/grey at the tips of one of his wings, around his eyes, which are now deep grey, and at the end of his tail. The left wing is different though, it’s black with gold weaving in and out of the scales. Steve takes a few more steps back and looks up at the dragon’s face. The great beast is smiling down at him and Steve he struck by one thought. “You’re beautiful.”

The dragon throws its head back, laughing. “You are very kind considering you’ve never seen a dragon before.”

“You can talk!” Steve runs back over as the dragon lowers its head and finds himself hugging Bucky’s great snout.

“Well of course I can talk. As I said, it’s still me, just in the form I was born into.” Steve steps away and smiles brightly. “And you aren’t allowed to take back what you said about me being beautiful. It’s a great compliment.”

Steve chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh…yeah, I just meant that, you know, you’re color…and you’re really big.”

Bucky laughs again. “I am the largest of my clutch.” He folds his front and back legs under him and all Steve can think as the dragon lays down is that his position reminds Steve of a cat.

Steve sits on the ground in front of him, grinning. His inner child is in heaven to not only be able to see a real dragon, but to also be able to talk to it…him. “Can I ask about you’re…wing?”

Bucky smiles and it’s a gentle thing, so different from the stories from Steve’s childhood. “You can ask anything you like.” Laying his head on the ground, Steve reaches out, just placing a hand between Bucky’s eyes. “Our clutch was threatened by renegades and I went out to fight. All the others were downed except their leader. My clutch was all hurt and I was the only one left. My wing was already injured, but I fought on because someone had to. I defeated the renegade leader, but my wing was beyond repair.” Bucky sighs and Steve caresses along his forehead. “Luckily, the sister to the leader of the Wakandan territory is gifted in magic. Much more than anyone I’ve ever met and that includes Wanda.” Bucky stretches out the black wing, raising it up and down creating a draft. “She made this for me and it’s now part of who I am.”

“You’re magnificent.” If dragons could blush, Steve is sure his friend would be. “And what happen to the renegades? Are you and your…clutch…safe?”

“Occassionally, Rumlow will return, thinking that he’s dragon enough to take this territory, but…” Bucky stops when he sees Steve’s stricken face. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

“Rumlow…he…he’s the one that…I…” Steve gets up and wanders away. Bucky gets up and follows, unsure of what just happened. Steve stops at what looks like the Hudson, but things are so different here that he can’t be sure. Quietly, almost like he doesn’t want to destroy what he’s seeing, Steve whispers. “Rumlow killed my Bucky. He shot him in the head right in front of me.”

Unable to embrace the blond, Bucky lays down and curls himself around his new friend. Steve sits again and leans back into the warmth of his dragon. “Oh Steve, I’m so sorry. Wanda said that you carried pain in you, pain like mine, but I didn’t know how violently he was taken from you.” Laying his head in man’s lap, Steve’s hands idly begin petting along Bucky’s ears. It’s calming for both of them and Bucky starts to rumble.

“I had just found him again after 70 years. I was so alone and then he was back.” Steve sniffles and tries to hide his pain. “Then he was gone again.”

“Do not hide your pain from me. Pain is part of life, but it’s also what molds us into someone stronger. My Steven was seen as weak, less than everyone else because he was so sick all the time. But in truth, he was the strongest of us all because he never let any of that stop him from being truly good. He was like a star in the night sky.” Bucky sniffles along with Steve. “He will rest in the stars with all of the other great warriors of our clutch. Your Bucky will rest there as well.”

Bucky returns to his human form and they make their way back into the city’s center when they are accosted. “Buckarooni, Buckmeister, Buckikins! I’ve been looking for you and by looking I mean conferencing with James and happened to see you walking by.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and Steve sees that no matter what universe he’s in, Tony Stark is always the same. “Anthony, what can I do for you?” Just as Tony’s mouth opens, Bucky puts up his finger. “And before you say anything, if this is about combining our magic so that Virginia can have a birthday light display, forget it.”

Tony pouts for a minute, but then gets side-tracked when he sees Steve. “Well, what do we have here? Is this the visitor that Wanda wouldn’t tell me anything about? You know, he looks a little like Steve.” Tony seems to come back to himself and looks quickly over at Bucky. “Oh…sorry…that was thoughtless. Pep really is trying to help me with that, but it hasn’t taken yet.”

“Don’t worry about it Anthony, this is Steve, but he’s not from here.” Tony looks at Steve in a calculated way, but then really listens to what Bucky said.

“Wait…you…the portal…he’s from…”

“Yes, Anthony, he’s from another universe and in his dragons don’t exist.” The quickest way to get Tony off of a topic is to give him something magical to think about.

“Wait! That’s just crazy talk.” Tony looks over at Steve. “Is he serious? You don’t have dragons in your universe?” Steve shakes his head and Tony just gapes at him. “What is that like? I mean…are you just…human?”

“Well technically, I’m a super soldier, so not quite human.” Tony takes Steve’s elbow leading him away. Bucky rolls his eyes again and follows them.

“Explain this super soldier thing. What does it mean?” Steve starts explaining everything that he knows and Tony listens in rapt attention. “Who is the genius that figured out how to do this?”

“Oh, well that would be Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark.” Tony freezes and Steve turns back when he realizes that Tony isn’t with him anymore. “You alright, Stark?”

“You’re telling me that my father or a human version of my father helped create you?” Steve barks a laugh and Tony looks at him confused and so does Bucky.

“Well no because that implies something completely different. Sarah and Joseph Rogers created me. Howard just helped enhance me.” Bucky barks out a laugh and pats Steve’s shoulder.

“I was right, you are a little shit no matter what universe you’re from.”

“We’ve lost contact with Captain Rogers, sir.” Tony jumps when JARVIS speaks because it’s been a few days since he’s needed his assistance.

“What do you mean you’ve lost contact? Unless he’s been…” Tony doesn’t finish because he doesn’t want to think about what it means. The only way the transponder stops working is if the host body dies and he refused to believe that’s the case. 

“Sir, his life signs didn’t cease, it’s as though he disappeared.”

Tony paces to think for a few seconds. He can’t go because he’s too recognizable, but maybe that new guy can. “JARVIS, where is Sam Wilson.”

“Mr. Wilson is currently located in Egypt.”

“Get him and send him to Cap’s last known location. Tell him everything you have about Cap’s disappearance and tell him to look for anything that can tell us where he is.” He gets an affirmative and heads up stairs to see Pepper. If anything can calm him down, it’s her. Having everyone spread all over the map doesn’t sit well with Tony, but there’s nothing he can do until they figure out a way to get the trackers to mask their signatures when they’re all together.

Steve isn’t expecting to be pulled in front of a council to explain his appearance in the New York territory. Bucky told him that he may be the leader here in New York, but the council is made up of the smartest dragons he’s ever met all representing the different territories. He also isn’t expecting to walk into the council circle and have some of them in human form and some of them in dragon form. Bucky leans in. “Some of them are trying to intimidate you, so just stand your ground.”

Steve huffs a quiet laugh. “I don’t know how to do anything else.”

Bucky pats his back, letting his hand linger just a little longer than normal and gives Steve a wink. He goes to take his seat and shakes his head at Loki and Fury, knowing that the only reason they’re in dragon form is to use it to frighten Steve, but this Steve, like his, doesn’t cower to anyone.

Bucky lets them ask their questions and knows they are judging Steve as a lowly human. “So, tell us Steve Rogers, what makes you worthy to be in our presence?”

Of course Loki would start with that and even Thor frowns at his brother. Co-leaders are not normal, but these two are like fire and ice, always complimenting the other. “I wasn’t aware that I had to prove my worth. But, I was invited here by the leader of the New York Clutch and that alone should make me worthy.”

Thor bellows with laughter. “Brother, he is quick.” Loki mumbles something and goes to lay down.

Natasha, fierce protector of New York, doesn’t seem impressed. “It seems suspicious that you would end up at the portal when you did. Just happen to be at a place that our leader goes to council himself.”

Steve looks over at Bucky and smiles. “I’ve never believed in luck or fate, but that moment was definitely lucky for me. If he hadn’t invited me across,” Steve looks over at Wanda, seeming so young, “with Wanda’s help, I would surely be dead now.”

“And why is that?” Fury stands to his full height which rivals Bucky in dragon form. 

“In my world something has gone terribly wrong.” Steve sighs because he hasn’t even told Bucky this, so he looks over apologetically. “In my world, I failed.” There are murmurs amongst the council. “In my world I’m part of a group called the Avengers, we protect the world against those that want to control and dominate. A group called Hydra has taken over and millions of people are being killed every day because they pose a threat to what Hydra wants.” Everyone looks over at Bucky.

Bucky looks up at Steve. “What does Hydra want?”

Steve swallows. “They want to take over the world and make the people serve them. They’re evil, Buck. Evil in a way that I can’t even explain.”

“And you ran.” Thor leans forward to try and understand just exactly what kind of man this Steve Rogers is.

Steve looks at the floor and shakes his head. “I was leaving a Hydra base I had just blown up and was being chased by a patrol. I needed to check in with my people, but couldn’t take the chance that Hydra could trace the contact. I have to protect my friends and family. We’re all in hiding now and that’s not who we are.”

Bucky smiles. “Who are you, Steve?”

“I’m a man that thinks that all people should have a voice in their own lives. When people are held down and no one stands up to the bullies that scare them, everyone suffers. Don’t you see, if I don’t stand up and fight Hydra then I’m no better than they are. If I have to die to get my world to stand up and say no, then that’s what I’m going to do.” Whatever Bucky hoped, Steve outdid the leader’s expectations. This Steve Rogers may only be a man, but he’s good. Bucky looks around at the council and everyone, including Natasha, seems impressed.

“You are a good man, Steven Rogers.” This comes from a man with regal bearing that comes forward hand outstretched. He clasps Steve’s forearm, smiling.

“Thank you. I apologize, but I don’t know…”

The man laughs. “I am T’Challa, King of the Wakandan territory.” 

Steve looks over at Bucky. “Buck, are you a king too?”

The council laughs and Bucky sniggers while shaking his head. “Things are done differently in Wakanda. Here, I’m just the leader.”

T’Challa leans in to mock whisper. “Do not let Barnes fool you, Steven. He earned his place here.” Bucky blushes and Steve knows he’s going to ask later. “What can we do to help you?”

Steve looks around confused. “I could use a shield.”

Tony’s eyes light up. “What kind of shield? Tell me Blondy and I’ll make you one.”

As they make their way back to the castle, Steve slyly looks over at Bucky. Bumping his shoulder against his new friend’s, Steve asks. “What did you do to earn your place as leader?”

Bucky looks up at the sky. The stars are lovely and bright, something that Steve never thought he would see in the middle of New York. “I defeated a…hydra.”

Steve stops, looking at Bucky like he’s got to be joking. “You mean…like from mythology?”

Bucky laughs. “What’s mythology to you is my every day, Steve.” Steve bends over laughing. “What is so funny?”

Steve uses Bucky’s shoulder to pull himself up and tries to stop laughing, but the more he laughs, the more amused Bucky becomes and they finally both break down in a fit of giggles. Steve wipes his eyes and grins. “I know you aren’t him, I can see that, but the idea that my best friend fought a creature from mythology and became leader of a clutch of dragons, it’s just…”

“Unbelievable?” Bucky snorts when Steve starts to laugh again.

Waving his hands around, Steve finally gets the words out. “No, it’s just so Bucky Barnes.”

The following day, Tony, Shuri, Wanda, and Loki show up at the New York stronghold. Steve wakes to Sam bringing in breakfast. “Rise and shine, lowly human. You’re going to need sustenance to deal with what’s waiting for you.”

Sam’s grin is infectious and Steve chuckles. “What’s waiting for me?” Holding up his hand he stops Sam from answering. “Please tell me it isn’t Tony. It’s really early to deal with Tony Stark in any world.”

Sam barks a laugh. “Man, I’m going to like you.” Steve sits at the table and Sam joins him. “I take it we’re friend in your world. You and another Sam Wilson.”

“Yeah, he was my first friend when I came out of the ice.” Sam shakes his head that he doesn’t understand. Steve eats and explains his long and crazy life to this Sam. When he’s done, Sam sits back in shock.

“Hell man, no wonder you fight so hard.” Steve finishes up breakfast and goes to shower and dress in clothes that Bucky left for him the night before. 

Coming out, Sam is still waiting. “Sam?”

The man looks really uncomfortable, but makes eye contact with Steve. “Listen, we don’t really know each other. I knew the Steve from here and you know the Sam from there, but you need to…maybe…oh hell.” Sam straightens his shoulders. “Steve, you need to ask for another room.”

Steve looks around confused, but his tactical mind clicks. “Oh my god, these are Bucky’s rooms. The ones that he shared with…” Sam nods. Steve pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll talk to someone today and get things straightened out.”

“Talk to Wanda. She’ll help you get squared away.”

Sam returns to Egypt and retreats into the depths of the caverns in the pyramid where he’s been hiding. Some of the people in the surrounding towns have been keeping him in food and clothes. Hiding in plain sight as it were. He brings up the holo-screen and contacts Tony. 

“We have six minutes before they can trace us, tell me what you found.” Tony never jokes anymore. 

Sam shakes his head. “It’s a place called the Devil’s Bridge and there’s nothing there. It’s a stone bridge over a shallow river.”

“That can’t be all that you found. Nothing about this makes sense. Did you hear anything about new prisoners?” Tony is as scared as he is frustrated.

Again, Sam shakes his head. “I asked around, but according to the locals, the base blew and burned to the ground and the patrols never found anyone. Stark, something happened, I understand that, but whatever it was, Steve’s still out there somewhere.”

“I hope you’re right, Wilson.”

Tony wants to build him armor. The irony of that is not lost on Steve, but he convinces the dragon that he doesn’t need the armor. He also doesn’t tell this Tony about the one in his universe being Iron Man. Steve decides that would be too much of a challenge. Steve also meets a little girl with dark brown hair and huge brown eyes named Morgan. She shifts for Steve, just to show off, and is the cutest little dragon that Steve could ever imagine. He tells her that she’s beautiful and has to end up carrying her around for most of the afternoon.

The unexpected part is that Tony may be building the shield, but the metal is something called Uru from the Asgard territory and Wanda and the princess of Wakanda, Shuri, are also part of the process. Steve doesn’t really understand any of what’s happening, but he’s thankful that they are willing to help this much. He lost his shield when he fell from the helicarrier where Bucky died.

“Okay, okay, so by the time we’re done, you’re going to have a shield and a sword.” Tony’s on one of those highs he gets on when he hasn’t slept and Steve’s very glad that the dragon is never out on patrols. He’d probably set something on fire. 

That’s when a new question gets added to the list, but Steve refrains from asking. “I don’t know how to use a sword.”

Loki looks over at him like Steve’s speaking a different language. “How…no…why…no that’s not it either. What? You use a shield, but without a sword.” Steve nods. “That makes no sense, human. What good is a shield without a sword?”

“Well, finish the shield and I’ll show you.” Steve plays with Morgan while they work and when she turns back to her human form, they have a party with crowns and a tea set. As the hours pass, Steve covertly watches and there’s something about the metal that’s familiar, but he can’t place it. Loki, Shuri and Wanda stand over it chanting something, but Steve doesn’t understand the words.

When it’s finished, Steve picks it up and tests the balance. It’s perfect. “Thank you. All of you.”

Shuri bounces up and down. “Now show us why you do not need a sword.” They go out to the practice field where targets are set up. Most of them are large and most likely are supposed to be hit from above by flying dragons, but Steve looks at the course and the angles.

Tony looks interested along with Wanda and Shuri, Loki however, looks bored. Steve spins and throws the shield, it hits a target to the right, taking off the head, then ricochets off a bolder and hits a second target from behind and comes back to Steve’s hand. Loki is wide-eyed and speechless. Tony’s about to start jumping up and down.

Wanda looks up and sees Bucky in his dragon form, watching from the top of the castle. “Can you do that again?” Steve nods at her.

He throws the shield, having picked three targets and takes the heads off of all three. “It’s all about the math.”

“You are no normal human.” Loki challenges and knows that all of the leaders are watching from the council chamber windows.

“Well no, I’m not. I’m a super soldier. My strength is a little better than most.” Natasha walks up, clearly impressed.

“You got game, Rogers.”

Bucky returns to his chambers that night, after having heard the council and their feelings on this Steve Rogers. He’s impressed everyone with his skill and from Natasha that’s a great compliment, but Bucky sees something else. Yes, his strength and speed are to be commended on a battlefield, but it’s the kindness that he shows to everyone that sticks. 

When he enters his chambers, he knows that Steve isn’t there. His scent lingers, but it isn’t strong enough to mean that the human is here. Looking around, Bucky finds that the extra clothes he left for his new friend are also gone. He heads to the door and Sam is waiting outside like he knew Bucky would come looking. “Where’s Steve?”

Sam puts a hand on his leader’s shoulder and pushes him back into the room. “I moved him into another room.”

“Why?” Bucky looks up, pleading. “Did I make a mistake? Was he uncomfortable here?”

“Bucky, you had him staying in your rooms. That wasn’t a good idea and you know that deep down.” Sam sits with his friend.

“I’m not trying to replace my mate if that’s what you’re thinking.” Sam looks on like that’s exactly what he’s thinking. “He could never be that Steve. I guess I just wanted to protect him.”

“After what I saw today, he can protect himself. He didn’t know these were your rooms. You accidently forgot to tell him.” Sam’s eyes are accusing and Bucky blushes.

“I didn’t tell him because he would have insisted on moving and I’m not sure I…”

Sam shakes his head. “Bucky, he has a world that needs him. He can’t stay with you and he can’t be someone that he isn’t.” All he gets is a nod.

Steve sits by the edge of the river, eating and watching Bucky swoop and soar in the sky. He finally did get up the courage to ask about the fire breathing and sure enough, dragons do breathe fire. Bucky dives at the river and just before making contact with the surface, he banks right. In dragon form, he takes Steve’s breath away. It happens in his human form too, but Steve has to remember that this isn’t his friend that he shared a common past with, this is someone new and untainted by things in Steve’s world.

He lands gracefully several yards away and Steve grins at him. “What do you find so amusing, Steven?”

Steve snorts when the dragon narrows his eyes at the blond. “I’m still trying to figure out how you can be so graceful when you’re so big.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Steve laughs so hard he falls back onto the blanket. Bucky walks over and leans over to look his friend in the eyes. “I’ve never been so insulted.”

Steve reaches up, pulling the dragon’s head down with a hand on either side of his face. “I did not call you fat, jerk.”

Bucky nudges his head onto Steve’s chest and then lets the rest of his body follow it down. Closing his eyes, Bucky curls his large body around the man who is gently stroking up between the dragon’s eyes. “That’s nice.”

“If I keep petting you will you start to purr.” Steve starts to chuckle.

Bucky thumps his head against the man’s chest. “Now I’m being insulted.” Steve burst with laughter. “I’m not a cat, Steve.”

In a voice that is very much meant to be funny, like that of a person talking to their dog, Steve tugs at Bucky’s ears. “Of course you’re not. You’re a big, bad dragon, aren’t you?” Leaning up, Steve smacks a kiss right on Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky looks up at Steve and the super soldier looks back. The moment freezes for both of them.

“What do you mean the renegades were spotted again? How far away and where were they headed?” Natasha looks over the map and points. Bucky swears angrily as Steve walks in with Sam. He’s been here for weeks and in that time has developed a wonderful relationship with everyone here, especially Bucky.

“Buck? Everything okay?” Bucky looks up and his demeanor changes completely with a smile that blooms across his face.

“Yeah, it’s the renegades again. They’re getting too close and I know that Rumlow is up to something.” Steve looks down at the map and back up at Bucky.

“Can I help?” Bucky tells him everything that Natasha saw on patrol and points out where they were last seen.

Steve examines the map. Everything he’s learned over his long, but short life tells him this is a set up. Shaking his head he asks Natasha a few questions and then looks back at what they know. “You have a problem coming your way, Buck.” 

“What do you mean?” Natasha doesn’t wait for her leader to ask, she’s in charge of safety and if the human can help, she’ll take the help.

“They used your patrol as a diversion. They wanted you to think they were headed to the other territory, but they’re coming for New York. Look here.” Steve picks up the pieces from the map and moves them into another configuration.

“Shit!” Natasha runs from the room and within seconds they hear the alarm sounding. 

Bucky heads out with Sam, but before they are out the door he runs back, kissing Steve’s cheek and then bolting from the room, calling, “Thank you,” over his shoulder.

Not to be left out, Steve runs from the room, stopping long enough in his quarters to get the shield. Taking a last look, he decides to grab the sword too. If Bucky’s going out with the guardians, Steve’s going to make sure the township is protected too.

In all the weeks that Steve’s been here, he’s never once thought about whether or not he would put himself in danger for these ‘people.’ They may be from a different universe, they may be dragons, but they are still the people that he’s come to care about. He won’t say what he’s starting to feel for this Bucky, but he knows it’s something. It’s not like he felt for his Bucky, this is definitely different, but he needs to put it under lock and key because this Bucky had his Steve. This Bucky couldn’t care about a Steve that’s so different from everything the dragon knows.

Another alarm sounds, but this time it’s a deep rumbling. It isn’t until Bucky comes soaring over the castle that Steve realizes that the sound isn’t an alarm, but a noise coming from deep in Bucky’s chest. He stands in awe as a whole squadron of dragons, led by Bucky heads west. Standing in the market, Steve looks around for something, for some way to help. He spots Morgan with Mr. Jarvis just as a shadow comes from the east. Looking up, he sees...

“Rumlow.” He knows for sure that’s who this ugly dragon has to be and the name grits out between clinched teeth. He’s not as large as most of the dragons in Bucky’s clutch, even Natasha is bigger, but he’s looking around in a calculated way. He clings to the side of a building and looks over to the castle. The envy is evident even in his dragon form. Looking around, Steve knows he’s looking for a target.

Spotting Morgan, the dragon spreads his wings like he’s going to take flight. Steve runs, diving for the little girl, holding her close and rolling away as fire scorches the ground where she stood seconds ago. Mr. Jarvis comes over, taking the little girl and Steve stands to face off against a man that from the depths of Steve’s soul, he despises. “Who the hell are you?” Rumlow looks critically at Steve. “You look like that worthless excuse of a dragon that…”

“Shut the hell up, asshole and fight me.” Steve’s not going to let this pathetic excuse of a dragon insult his smaller counterpart because he knows how much that Steve meant to Bucky. Rumlow barks a laugh until Steve throws the shield, cutting a deep gash into the dragon’s leg.

“You son of a bitch. I’ll burn you for that.”

Steve takes off running, leading Rumlow away from the city center. Moving with all the speed and agility of a super soldier, Steve grins because this isn’t something he’s shown to anyone here, but he knows what his body is capable of. The dragon tries to keep up, but since there are buildings, he keeps running into things. “That all you got, Rumlow. I thought you’d be tougher.”

As he reaches the city’s edge, Steve stops and turns to face the coming battle. “Who the fuck are you?”

Steve laughs. “I’m the one that’s going to end you.” 

Rumlow laughs again until the shield hits him in the side of the head, cutting even deeper than the wound on his leg. “Why haven’t you changed yet? What kind of dragon are you?”

Steve leaps at the dragon, using the sword to vault himself up and on top of the dragon’s back. He brings the sword down, digging it in as deep as he can between the dragon’s wings. “I’m not a dragon.”

Rumlow tries to wrestle him off, but Steve’s planted himself firmly on the scaled back. Pulling the sword out again, he buries it in the dragon’s back again. Rumlow roars in agony. Trying to take off, Rumlow spreads his wings and Steve uses the shield. Throwing it, he cuts the thin membrane, keeping the fight on the ground. 

In the distance, Bucky and the clutch are returning and see the fight going on at the city’s edge. Bucky lands, calling Steve’s name as the super soldier runs up the dragon’s neck. “This is for my Bucky! This is for his Steve! This is for trying to hurt Morgan.” Steve doesn’t hesitate and drives the sword into the dragon’s skull. Rumlow collapses under him and Steve jumps from his head onto the ground. Attaching the shield to his back, he walks away. 

Bucky starts to follow, but Sam stops him. “Let him be.”

Steve sits by the river, watching the current and knowing that he needs to go home. Killing Rumlow won’t bring his Bucky back and he can’t be with this one because he’s not that little guy that this Bucky loves so much. If he could be, he’d change himself back. He doesn’t let himself be selfish often, but for the chance to be loved like that and to love in that way are overwhelming. He _sees_ this Bucky. 

So, he knows it’s time to go home.

He hears the footsteps before he sees her, but just like his Natasha, she moves with a grace and stealth that takes years of training to achieve. She sits down next to him, bumping his shoulder. “You’re going to leave us, aren’t you?”

He just sits for a little longer. “I have a war to fight and now I have a shield again. Maybe I can do some good in my world with it.”

“And if you die?” Leave it to any Nat to bring that up.

“Then I die. The only person that cared about that is gone now. Maybe I’ll see him again.” Steve looks up at the sky and the stars are just starting to twinkle in the blanket of night.

“Maybe he’s not the only one that cared about you.” Steve shakes his head at that and she gives him a side glance.

“It would be very easy to let myself fall for the leader of your clutch. Not because he looks like the man I loved a long time ago, but because of the man he is.” Steve looks over at her and she’s watching him intently. “But I will never be what he really wants. I’m just a poor imitation of the man he loves.”

“I don’t think you’re a poor imitation of anyone. He was a good, good man and so are you. If Bucky can’t see the difference maybe he doesn’t deserve you.” Steve shakes his head and she reaches out to take his hand. “You defeated a dragon today Steve. You didn’t even think about the cost to yourself. Yes, it was probably partly out of revenge, but it was also because it was the right thing to do. You aren’t him, but that doesn’t make you any less. If I can see the difference, I’m pretty sure my leader can too.”

Steve spends the next few days to himself. He runs in the mornings and practices in the afternoons. Sometimes until late into the night. Most days, Sam comes to him with food, encouraging him to talk to Bucky, but Steve can’t. So many things in Steve’s life have been grand in nature: being sick so much and nearly dying, the serum making him what he is, becoming Captain America, watching his best friend die in front of him. He wishes for a life of small things. He wishes for a life with a husband and children. He wishes for things he can’t have.

That’s how he realized that he could and probably has fall for this Bucky, this dragon leader. Sitting by the river with Bucky’s head in his lap. It was so calm, so peaceful, so small and yet, it knocked Steve square in the chest. He thought about what it would be like to have this life, with little versions of him and Bucky running around.

That’s when he knew that he had to go home and leave this place as a pleasant memory. He’ll remember this place and these people. And if he dies trying to take his world back, maybe he’ll find his Bucky and that Steve on the other side. Maybe they found each other. Maybe they found peace.

Making his way to the river, Steve’s sweaty from a day of training and decides that a swim will make him feel better. Stripping off his clothes, he steps into the river and dunks underneath. Coming up he stands in water high on his waist. Looking up, the moon shines and Steve says a quiet prayer. The voice startles him. “You look like you’re making a wish.”

Steve looks to the shore, where Bucky is watching him. He gives a quiet chuckle. “No, just saying a prayer.”

“I didn’t realize you were spiritual.” Steve watches Bucky, watching him and something about the dragon’s face seems off.

“I’m not really. After you fight too many wars and see your world fall into the hands of true evil, there’s not much room for spiritual.” Bucky nods and starts to strip off his clothes.

Steve’s breath catches as the moonlight dances across the scales on Bucky’s back and turns away. He has no right to see Bucky this way. The way that his Steve got to. Wading into the water, Bucky comes to stand in front of Steve, looking into blue eyes like he’s searching for something. “You’re so unlike him.” Steve looks down, swallowing deeply and nodding in resignation. “I don’t mean that bad, Steve. I mean…you’ve seen too much, been through too much, things you didn’t deserve to go through, things he never had to deal with.” There’s a huff and Bucky reaches down, taking the super soldier’s hands. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

Steve shakes his head and watches their joined hands. He knows that he has to go, but in this moment he feels like he could have something special. Flashes of kids with Bucky’s eyes and Steve’s hair and it nearly cripples him. Shaking his head again, Steve reminds himself that this isn’t his to have. “I’m sorry, but I’ll be leaving soon and…”

“And you thought it would be easier to leave if you avoided me?” Steve nods, but doesn’t look up. “It’s not easy to walk away from someone you love.”

Steve’s eyes shoot up and lock with blue/grey eyes so soft and tender that he doesn’t speak for several seconds. “I’m sorry. You aren’t him, you’re you and unique and I didn’t mean to.” Steve starts to pulls his hands away. It didn’t occur to Steve that the love that was building in him was visible to Bucky.

Bucky keeps hold of him. “I wasn’t talking about you, Steve. I was talking about me. You are also unique, but fit into this world, into my life. I don’t want you to go, but I know you have to.” Releasing Steve’s hands, Bucky caresses from his forearms to his shoulders, laying his hands on either side of Steve’s neck. Steve opens his mouth to say something and before he can, Bucky is kissing him. There’s no shock or surprise, he just wraps his arms around the dragon and pulls him close. “I want _you_ to love me. Give me this, just this before you go.”

The grass around the river is soft and as they go to their knees, skin to skin, Steve feels everything like his soul is on fire. Bucky’s skin against his own feels life changing. This dragon, even in human form, is so much more than Steve deserves, but he clings to him, desperate to give himself over. Surrendering to this Bucky is easy in a way that Steve never could have with his Bucky. This man is open and even when he’s being sassy, Steve knows exactly where he stands. 

Bucky lays him out and sits back on his heels to stare down at the super soldier. “Buck, please.” His voice is breathy and hushed.

“Sssshhh, I just want to see you.” Running his hands up Steve’s legs and across his hips, Bucky’s eyes take in every inch of this man that is nothing like his little Steve. This man is build for battle, but in this moment, Bucky wants to give him warmth and compassion. “You are so beautiful.” Steve blushes and if Bucky didn’t have the sight of a dragon, he wouldn’t see it. Laying himself on top of Steve, he hears the sharp intake of air. “Have you done this before?” Steve shakes his head. “I promise on everything sacred to me, I will not hurt you. You just have to trust me.”

Steve’s lips find his and the kiss is an inferno of feelings that neither is willing to talk about, not now. Maybe after this moment passes they will, but now isn’t the time for that. “I will always trust you. You saved me and gave me the gift of this place.”

Bucky stops. He knows why he’s doing this. He knows that he wants to feel this Steve against him, but if what Steve just said is true then this man isn’t pretending he’s another Bucky. He wants this with a dragon in human form. “Do you see me, Steve?”

Reaching up, Steve guides Bucky’s lips to his own. “I only see you.” Steve’s arms embrace him and caress the scales along his back and Bucky’s body responds with a full body shudder. Unknown to the beautiful human under him, to make such intimate contact with the scales is only done between mates. He doesn’t think he’s lucky enough to have this twice in one lifetime, but maybe. He prepares Steve with magic and slides into the human’s body. Steve arches against him, holding on with breathless whimpers.

Steve’s eyes plead with him to move, but Bucky needs to see if magic is at work here, magic that is older than time. “Tell me what’s in your heart.”

Steve whimpers again, but Bucky refuses to move. Giving in to what the dragon asks, Steve says the words that have been burning through him for days. Words that he doesn’t know the importance of. “I want to give myself to you, body and soul. To be here with you and share all the days I have left.”

Bucky raises up on his hands, staring down at Steve in wonder. “Say it. I know you need to.”

Rearing back, Bucky pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in. Steve arches again, closing his eyes. “I love you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, but I did. Please, please…”

“Look at me, Steve.” The blond’s eyes open and lock with Bucky’s. “I want to give myself to you, body and soul. To be here with you and share all the days I have left.”

Leaning down, he seals it with a kiss. He doesn’t slam in again, but makes love to Steve under the glowing moon. The sound of the bell in the tower of the castle peals a union that no one saw coming and the magic that lives in this world, binds together a dragon and a man. Steve feels it too and even though he should fight against holding this Bucky as his own, he can’t find it in himself to not be, just this once, selfish. He moves with his mate and embraces the feeling of being one with this beautiful being.

Steve sleeps in the grass with a dragon wrapped around him. When Bucky realized that Steve wasn’t going to wake, he changed forms and made sure that his new mate stays warm. As they walk back into the city center, hand in hand, the people line the streets wishing them well. Steve blushes furiously, but doesn’t stop smiling the whole way back to the castle. They are met by the council just outside the gates. Thor picks Bucky up and swings him around. “My friend, you have chosen well with your new mate.”

Loki goes to Steve, leaning into the super soldier. “You must show me how you use that shield.” Steve just chuckles and nods. It’s Sam and Natasha that surprise him though. They come to him offering hugs and genuine congratulations.

Wanda just smirks at Bucky. “It seems that I should have left him in your chambers a little longer.”

Bucky bellows with laughter and Steve looks over entranced by everything Bucky. Sam pats his shoulder. “You got it bad, huh?”

“Yeah…yeah, I really do.” There’s nothing about this dragon that isn’t perfect and as treasured as his memories are of his friend in the other world, they never could have had this together. Steve knows now that he was carrying a torch that was never his to carry. “Is there anything I need to do?” Sam looks at him confused. “I mean, he’s the leader of this clutch. I don’t want to do anything that looks bad.”

Sam snorts. “Man, you defeated Rumlow single-handedly. He’s going to be lucky if they don’t overthrow him and put you in charge.” Steve would take him seriously, but Natasha honest to god giggles at the joke.

Bucky holds out his hand and Steve goes over to take it. “Beloved, the council would like to honor us with a dinner. We should rest before tonight.” The wink that Steve gets tells him that there will be very little rest.

As the door to Bucky’s chambers close, Steve backs him into it and kisses him. “Is there anything you need to take care of before tonight?” Bucky smirks and shakes his head. “Good.” He drags Bucky into the bathroom, strips them both and instructs Bucky to get into the tub of steaming water. Steve quirks an eyebrow and Bucky gives him the same look. “Do your magic thing because I’m riding your dick one way or another.” 

As Steve sinks down, Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head. “Oh god…Steve.”

It’s three days when Steve’s world gets turned on its ear. He’s training with Jarvis and little Morgan watching from the edge of the course when he hears Bucky in his head. His mate led the morning patrol with a promise to be back before lunch, so when Steve hears Bucky’s voice, he turns to find him. When he freezes because Bucky is nowhere around, Jarvis comes to him concerned. “Sir, are you quite well?”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s nothing, I guess. I just thought I heard Bucky.”

Edwin seems confused by this information. “What do you mean, heard?”

“Like he was right here next to me telling me they were on their way back from patrol.” Steve looks at his friend’s face and shrugs.

“Steven...are…you heard him?” Something is definitely up and he thinks that Edwin is going to think he’s crazy, but nods. “Well, this is interesting.” It’s Steve’s turn to look confused. “You see, when dragons mate, they can hear their mates voices when they are separated, but we all assumed that would not be the case with you because…well…”

“Because I’m human and not a dragon.” Edwin nods, but seems embarrassed. “So, this is normal?”

“Oh yes, very much so. It is quite interesting that you would be able to hear your mate. It would seem that your bonding is a very deep and powerful one if you, as a human, can complete it.” Looking up to the sky, Jarvis sees the patrol coming. “And it would seem that you are right.” Steve looks up too, watching as the patrol lands on the outskirts of the city center.

Steve runs for his mate and feels like he’s screaming in his own mind. ‘BUCKY! BUCKY! BUCKY!’ The dragon turns, extending his wings out and Steve throws himself against the broad chest. “I heard you.”

Steve lays a kiss against the dragon’s chest and backs up. Looking up, Bucky’s eyes sparkle. In his mind, he hears his dragon’s voice. ‘You can hear me?’

Bucky’s human nods. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Bucky lays his huge body on the ground and Steve sits down against him. A wing comes over and curls around Steve. ‘If the bond didn’t work the same way, I didn’t want you to feel that it was a shortcoming in our mating.’

Steve traces the gold in Bucky’s black wing causing a ripple through his mate’s body. ‘But it does work, so what does that mean for us?’

‘It means that our bond is strong and true.’ Bucky curls his head around. ‘It means that we are meant to be together.’

Steve laughs while the other dragons look on wondering what this situation is. “I had no doubts.” That’s when the others realize that their leader and his new mate have been talking to one another.

Sam shifts back into his human form and grins. “Well I’ll be damned.”

After, when everyone is cleaned up and sitting for lunch, Bucky’s hand firmly in Steve’s, Tony fires off questions about their bond. “How can this work with a human? I mean, don’t get me wrong Steve, you’re great and all, but it shouldn’t be possible with a human.”

“I don’t know, Anthony, but it does.” Tony wants to ask about a million more questions, but Virginia stops him. Bucky leans over, kissing Steve. 

Once lunch is over, Bucky goes to meet with some of the members of the council to inform them of this new development. It isn’t necessary, but it’s a courtesy. Steve heads up to their chamber to wash away the sweat from his workout. He’s letting the water wash over him when he’s joined by his…husband. He thinks the word and gets a confused feeling from Bucky. “What is this word that you’re using? Husband?”

Steve turns, wrapping arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling their wet bodies together. “It’s kind of the same thing as mate. It’s just a word that we use on my world for two people that go through a ceremony and promise their lives to each other.”

Bucky grins. “Then we will use this word too. You are my husband, my mate, my bonded.”

“You keep talkin like that and we’re going to be in this shower for a long time.” Bucky waggles his eyebrows at Steve.

“And you think that’s a bad thing?” Steve chuckles and Bucky kisses him breathless. Dropping to his knees, Steve looks up adoringly, sucking a bruise on Bucky’s hip, then he nuzzles in and takes Bucky into his mouth. “fuck…Steve.”

Bucky wakes sometime in the night and finds the bed empty. Looking up, Steve is out on the balcony looking up at the sky. As quietly as possible, he climbs out of the blankets and stands back to watch. Steve wears nothing and Bucky looks at that body. He’s got a kind heart, soft almost, but the body of a warrior. He’s so beautiful that there are days that Bucky wants to cry in joy that he has this new life with this man. But the weight of Steve’s world still sits on his shoulders and Bucky knows they have to talk about it, but fear always sets in when he thinks about that conversation.

“I can hear you.” Bucky laughs and goes to his mate and husband. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Arms slip around Steve’s waist and he leans back into the warmth. “We are going to have to talk about this.”

“I know. I was just hoping that I could just be happy for a little while longer.” Bucky kisses his shoulder. “I need to go help them. In the time that I’ve been gone, I don’t know if any of my friends have been lost.”

“Then we go help.” Steve turns in Bucky’s arms.

“You don’t…you can’t. Your clutch is here. Your life is here.” Bucky reaches up, running a finger down Steve’s cheek. The super soldier closes his eyes and just feels. All those daydreams and fantasies seem within reach now. Maybe not the children, but a life with a man that he loves more than Steve thought possible.

“I thought you understood. You are my life. I have my family here, my clutch and a history here, but if you cross through the portal, I cross over too. You don’t have to do this alone.” Steve snuggles into Bucky’s neck and the dragon hums his approval.

“Let’s go back to bed and talk about this in the morning.” They crawl back in bed and for a long while after, they neither one think about anything, but the other.

The following morning, Bucky is up later than normal. The patrol has been out and already come back. Taking Steve’s hand, he leads him towards the river. “You’re not going to want to miss this.”

Steve doesn’t understand until they get there. “Are…are they…” Turning away, Steve tries not to laugh, but fails. Bucky steps away and shifts into his dragon form. “Bucky, I really don’t want to offend you, but they look like a flock of birds that found a bird bath.”

Bucky’s sits on his haunches and tilts his head to the side in confusion. ‘what is a bird bath.’

Steve giggles even more because now Bucky looks like a confused cat and the river is full of dragons jumping around and flapping their wings like birds. Steve calmly explains what a bird bath is and the more he talks and Bucky looks at the members of the morning’s patrol, the more he sees the humor that Steve’s describing.

Turning back to the river, Steve watches as Clint tries to reach a spot of dirt between his wings and ends up falling over in the water. Coming up sputtering, he looks around to find Sam laughing, which sounds more like a roar and Natasha rolling her big, green eyes. Tony watches with Morgan, who sees Steve and bounds over to him. Steve kneels down and lets the little dragon crawl on his back. Bucky wades into the water and helps Clint get his bearings. 

Tony comes out of the water and makes his way over to Steve and his daughter. “Well, how is my favorite human this morning?” Tony’s dragon form is a little bit of a surprise. It’s the first time that Steve’s seen him this way. He’s blue, mostly, but has a silver underbelly. 

“I’m doing very well this morning.” The blue dragon gives Steve a smirk, which seems a little more threatening than it is.

“I bet you are.” Morgan’s tiny claws dig into Steve’s shoulders a bit, so he adjusts her.

“Play nice, Tony.” Turning back to the river, Tony nods to his leader and friend. “I won’t have you terrorizing my…husband.”

Steve blushes and looks over at Bucky. Tony looks between the two. “What is that? Is that a human thing? Explain!”

Steve tells Tony what the word means and he bounds back to the river to share this new knowledge with the others. After a time, it’s obvious that all of the dragons are just playing. Morgan climbs off of Steve and runs back into the fun. Steve sits on the bank and sees a side of Bucky he didn’t expect. He puts Morgan on his back and swims around with her squealing in delight. Natasha comes out of the water, shaking and lying next to Steve.

Without thinking he reaches over, petting her neck. “I’m going to start thinking you like me if you keep doing that.”

Steve takes his hand away quickly. “Sorry, that was probably rude.”

Natasha in her dragon form is spectacular. She goes from deep red on her back and wings, to a flaming red/orange on her underbelly. “It’s not rude. In case you haven’t noticed, dragons are pretty tactile creatures. You’re the leaders mate, Steve. That means we’re your clutch too. If you didn’t touch us, we’d wonder what was wrong.”

Steve hand finds its way back to Natasha’s neck and she relaxes in the sun. “I’m going to be going back.” She doesn’t raise her head, so he keeps talking. “I have to try to help my world before I can come home.”

“Is this your home?” Bucky passes Morgan off to Tony and starts playing some kind of game of tag. He pokes Clint with his tail and then takes off into the sky. The next thing Steve knows, there’s a game of chase happening in the sky.

“Wherever Bucky is, that’s home.” She does raise her head at that, but looks at him. His face is turned up to the sky as he watches Bucky weave and dive to avoid the others. He’s magnificent and Steve is mesmerized by him.

“You’re softer than I thought at first.” She flicks her tail. “The other Steve, he was all hard edges because he thought he had to be, but you…you’re something completely different.”

Looking away from Bucky, Steve looks over at her. “What do you mean?”

She crosses her front legs and lays her head on them. “From everything you’ve told me and from everything Bucky’s told me, you’ve been nothing but a soldier most of your life. You’ve seen things that I can’t imagine, but you still have a soft heart. That’s rare.” She indicates Bucky with a tilt to her head. “He let Steve have his way, before. It got him into a lot of trouble with the council too. You have to understand, he was always fighting to get people to see Steve the way he did, but most of the time, it just caused a fight between them. Steve didn’t want anyone’s help. Bucky saw it as a strength, but it was also exhausting for my clutch mate.” She looks over at Bucky. “Don’t get me wrong, they loved each other dearly, but with you I see calmness in him that he didn’t have before. You’re very good for him.”

Steve blushes. “Thanks.”

Then, in true Natasha fashion, she teases him. “Awww, look at our little human blushing.”

Steve shoves her as best as he can. “Fuck off, Romanov.” She cackles at that.

They wait another week before calling the council together. A week of talking, both verbal and mentally, where they both agree that Steve will need to bring his team over in the other world together. A week of cuddling and kisses that always seem to turn heated and always in with them in bed. A week of Steve watching Bucky with the clutch and the children, especially Morgan. He keeps those thoughts under tight rein so that Bucky can’t see what he thinks about.

Once Bucky informs the council of his decision to follow his mate to the other world, there’s an uproar that is expected. It’s finally T’Challa that quiets everyone. Bucky sits back, holding Steve’s hand to remind him that this is what they expected.

T’Challa raises his hands. “My friends, your concern is understandable, but if this were your mate, you would do the same.” He looks over at his friend. “I know that I would. The question becomes, do we let our friend and his mate do this alone?”

There is silence so deafening that Steve looks to see that everyone is still there. He can’t let these people put themselves in danger because of him. Standing, he looks down at Bucky, who nods. Looking back at the room, he steps forward. “When Bucky brought me here, I was thankful to be somewhere safe. When you treated me as a friend, I felt lucky. When Bucky took me as his mate, I knew I was blessed because you accepted me. What’s happening in my world is my war, it doesn’t need to touch this one. Thank you, but please can’t let my war put any of you or this place in danger.” 

Bucky comes to stand with him. “My friends, my family, you know that I have to stand with Steve. It would be the same for anyone here that has felt what I feel for him. I can’t ask you to help and would never assume.” He looks over at his most trusted second. “Sam will be in charge until we return.”

“And if you don’t?” Fury stands from his seat at the table.

“If I don’t then Sam will retain his place as leader, with Natasha as his second.” Bucky pulls Steve back to their seats. Leaning over, he kisses Steve.

The chamber remains quiet for a time, but Thor finally stands. “My friends, it would be simple to let our friends take on this battle alone, but Asgard will not allow this to happen.” Steve looks at Bucky confused. “If Leader Barnes crosses the portal, Asgard will follow.” Thor looks over at Steve. “You will not go into this war alone.” Loki stands next to his brother nodding.

There’s debating and arguing, but by the time they go to bed, almost every territory is sending a least a portion of their fighters with Steve. Now he just has to figure out how to contact someone on his side to let them know. Bucky can see his mate’s thoughts and leans in to comfort him. “We will formulate a plan tomorrow, tonight, quiet your mind, my love.”

Bucky’s hand slips under the blankets. “I like how your mind works.” Bucky chuckles and rolls on top of Steve. Seeming to examine every facet of Steve’s features. “Tell me something we haven’t shared.”

Bucky stops kissing along Steve’s shoulder and looks down into his eyes. For a second Steve sees something pass through Bucky’s mind, but it’s too quick to grab hold of. What Steve did see was a small dragon flying away from Bucky. “If I share this with you, you will take it as it’s meant to be and not believe something that I don’t mean.” Confused Steve nods. Bucky rolls to the side, head resting in his hand, looking down at Steve. In the shadows of their chamber, Steve looks so young, so soft. “My first mating was difficult.” Bucky sees the uncertainty pass through Steve’s mind. Leaning in, he kisses his new mate. “I loved him dearly, but he was challenging on his best days. He wasn’t meant to live longer than a decade, but he was stubborn too.” Steve blushes so Bucky knows they share that similarity. Smiling, he keeps talking. “When we were coming into adulthood, he became more difficult, angrier. When the hydra came, he went out to challenge it. It was the only time we had a fight that caused us to not speak for weeks.”

“Why? What happened?” Steve wants to know about all of Bucky’s life, not just the things that are happy.

“Because I told him he was a fool, that he couldn’t challenge the hydra, that he wasn’t strong enough.” Steve winces and Bucky laughs. “Yes, so he was injured because he didn’t listen to me and because of that injury, he never fully recovered. There was a chance before that that we could have had children, but after there was no chance.”

Steve sits up abruptly. “Wait…but…how…” Bucky looks at him confused. Steve realizes that this is another difference in their worlds. “Bucky, can male dragons have children?”

Bucky looks at him disbelieving. “Of course, all dragons can carry.” That’s when it clicks in Bucky’s mind. “Are you telling me that males on your world can’t?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you. Only females and some very special males can carry children.” Steve becomes very interested in this once the idea is out there. “Can I ask questions?” Bucky sits up and pulls Steve to rest against him. 

“Ask anything you want to know?” They spend the next few hours talking about how dragons have children, how the mated pair decides who will carry, and the mechanics of how that mating is different and Steve learns that dragons can decide when to carry, it isn’t left to chance. The ritual itself sounds lovely and Steve asks for more and more details. 

Bucky grows concerned because one thing doesn’t change through generations and that is, the leader doesn’t carry. It’s seen as a danger to the young that could be injured if carried into battle. They fall asleep and when Bucky wakes in the morning, Steve is already gone on his run.

Wanda isn’t expecting to find Steve at the door of her chamber before the sun is even up. “Steve?”

“I need to talk to you and I have to do it before Bucky wakes up and can hear my thoughts.” She invites him in and he paces around the room not really looking nervous and insecure, but more determined. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” He stands at the window looking out on the coming morning.

Taking a deep breath, he says what’s been in his head since last night. “How strong is your magic?” He turns and she seems to be trying to figure him out.

“I am very powerful, but we all have magic in us and sometimes even combined we can find a limit.” Steve nods and looks back outside.

“Can you use your magic and make me able to carry?” There’s a sharp inhale of breath, so Steve turns to see how badly he may have crossed a line.

“You are not able to carry a child?” Steve explains to her what he told Bucky last night. Wanda sits heavily in the chair. “So, you want to change your body enough to carry a child?” Steve nods. “Why?” His answer will determine whether she helps him or not. What he’s asking isn’t something anyone has ever needed to do, so it would be new magic.

“Because if we come back from this battle, I want to give life to what I have with him. He’s given me so much and I know he can’t do this, but wants it so much. It wouldn’t be hardship for me because I’ll be here and not in a world that constantly needs me to fight. I can’t bring something special to a life that’s been nothing but war.” Steve looks down at the floor. “I’m tired of that life and it would give me something I didn’t think I would ever have.”

“You want this as much for yourself as you do for him.” Steve nods and Wanda decides that she’s going to contact everyone, in every territory, and they are going to find a way to make this happen. Shuri will be her first contact. “I will see if there is a way to help you.” Steve hugs her and starts back to his and Bucky’s chamber.

Smiling, Wanda waves a hand over the bead in her bracelet and Shuri’s grinning face comes up. “Wanda, you are calling very early. Is everything alright?”

Wanda starts to giggle. “Have I got a challenge for you.”

Steve spends the day explaining what the dragons will face if they really do want to help. He explains Hydra, the flying ships, the targeting system. “If I had a way to get a message to the team, they could help too, but I don’t know how to do that from here.”

Loki comes slinking over, leaning into Steve’s personal space. “Tell me Dragon Mate and I’ll get the word where it needs to be.” Looking over at Thor, who nods, Steve gives Loki the names of everyone on the other side. “But, if you show up looking like…well…yourself, they aren’t going to be nice. In my world, Loki tried to take over the planet.”

Loki grins. “Well, he sounds lovely, doesn’t he?” Loki goes to Thor. “I will be with the witches, Brother. We will get the messages through.” Thor hugs Loki and sends him on his way.

Going to the table, Thor puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Fear not, my friend, Loki will get the messages to your comrades.”

Steve goes on to explain the sky ships and how they move, but they can be located through satellites. If Tony in his world is still alive, he’ll be able to locate them. Steve gives them the specks on the sky ships and the fire power they will be facing. Bucky grins. “They don’t maneuver like we do though. That’s our advantage.” They talk until late into the afternoon. 

Steve looks up and sees Wanda and Shuri by the door. Excusing himself, he leaves Bucky to talk to the dragons and finalize their plan. Shuri hugs him when he’s close enough. “I believe that Wanda and I can help you, but there is a catch.”

“What is the catch?” Wanda blushes and Shuri nudges her.

“For this to work and everything to…take, we need to do this tonight.” Steve looks at her shocked and back at the table. “Unless you wish to wait half a year.”

Steve locks eyes with Bucky. “No, we do it now. By the time the messages are sent and we’ve finalized everything here, I want to…”

Shuri smirks. “Have your _plan_ finalized?”

Steve ignores the comment and looks back at Wanda. “How much time to we need?”

“If we hurry, we can have you in your chamber waiting when he comes up from this meeting.” She cradles his face in her hands. “Are you sure about this? Once we make the changes, you will stay that way until the term is over.”

“I’m sure.”

He tells Bucky that he needs to modify the messages and the leader of the New York Clutch kisses him lightly and tells him to go. Steve follows them into a section of the castle that he’s never seen. It reminds Steve how short of a time that he’s actually been here. He feels like he’s been here with Bucky for decades already. The passage they lead him through leads into a garden, but there’s an aura here that Steve feels like he could reach out and grab, the also not.

“What is this place?” Shuri kneels next to a bed of flowers that glow a deep purple.

“This is where magic happens, Steven.” She picks one of the flowers and carries it carefully over to an alter. “This flower is native to Wakanda, but I have planted some here in case anything happens to those in my country. I trust Wanda to protect them. How this flower works is dependent on what the user needs. Between its power and ours, we can guide it to do what you desire.” She looks up, very serious. “But you must understand, if you have any doubts in your heart or in your mind, it will not work. If that is the case, it will not harm you, but it will not give you what you wish.”

Steve nods. “I understand.”

Shuri takes the flower, crushing it into a powder and pouring into a cup, adding a liquid in with the flower. She and Wanda stand over the cup, hands clasped, chanting something in a language unlike anything Steve’s ever heard. When that’s done, they take him up to his and Bucky’s chamber and instruct him to bath and give him an oil to use in the water. When he comes out, Wanda is coming into the chamber again. She’s carrying a long robe of deep blue.

She helps him into the robe. “You will drink and then you will not move from this spot until Bucky comes up. It is important and part of the ritual of conception. Do you understand?” Steve nods.

Shuri hands him the cup and stands in front of him while Wanda stands behind. They hold hands around Steve’s body and as he drinks, they chant again in that unknown language. Steve feels something happening on his back, but their words keep him still. “Wanda, you must give him the words of your clutch.”

She comes to stand in front of Steve, whose eyes have started to glow. “You felt the scales develop on your back, yes?” Steve is surprised, but nods. “When your mate comes in the door, you must look him in the eye and without hesitation say, ‘my body readies itself for our young. I give my body to you, so that you will give me life.’ Will you remember that?”

“Yes, I will remember.” They gather everything and exit the room. Steve feels like he’s floating and wonders why it had to be tonight. He’ll need to ask later. As he waits, not moving as instructed, he feels his body shift and change. It should be painful, but it isn’t. The most surprising part is how ready he feels to be in this position. Is it normal for a human? No, but it’s what Steve wants and for once he’s taking what he wants.

He doesn’t know how long he waits, but when the door to their chamber opens and Bucky sees Steve in the deep blue robe, he sucks in a breath. It happens again when Steve turns with glowing eyes. “Steve?”

“My body readies itself for our young. I give my body to you, so that you will give me life.” Bucky just stands inside the door, stunned into silence and uncertainty.

Steve looks down at the floor and wonders if he’s made an error in judgement. Bucky comes to him, embracing the blond and holding him close. “Is this why you have guarded your thoughts from me?”

“Yes, I didn’t want you to know what I had planned. It’s faster than I intended, but Wanda and Shuri said it had to be tonight or we’d have to wait half a year. I didn’t want to wait that long.” Bucky pulls away, looking into Steve’s beautiful eyes, glowing with the light of a life giver.

“Say it again, my love.” Steve blushes, but locks eyes with his mate.

“My body readies itself for our young. I give my body to you, so that you will give me life.” Bucky loosens the robe, letting it fall to the floor and pulls Steve to the bed. No magic is needed to prep the super soldier this time, his body does it for them. During the night, as Bucky pushes into him again, the glow in Steve’s eyes stops. As Bucky makes love to him he begins to cry. “Bucky?” Steve’s in the throes of certain climax, but sees the tears.

Pushing in one last time, Steve comes when he feels Bucky fill him again. The dragon leader rolls them over, pulling Steve into his arms. “It worked.” Steve isn’t sure what is happening, but through his tears, Bucky explains as best he can. “Your eyes, they stopped glowing.”

Leaning over his mate, Steve begins to tear up because he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know if it failed…or if he failed. “You’re scaring me, Buck.”

Bucky rolls them until he’s half on top of Steve. “No, no, no, love. When your eyes stop glowing, you’ve caught.” He strokes Steve’s cheek. “You caught, my angel.”

Steve cries too because he’s finally giving life and not taking it away. Once he’s, hopefully, saved his world, he can come home and never worry about war again. “How long before it’s safe?”

Bucky shakes his head, not understanding. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Bucky, there’s a period of time isn’t there when the pregnancy could…go away.” Bucky still doesn’t seem to understand if the confused look is anything to go by. “Do you not know what a miscarriage is?” Shaking his head, Bucky reaches down, caressing Steve’s stomach. “On my world, those that carry babies can lose the pregnancy.”

“Steven, there has never been an occasion when a dragon’s pregnancy terminated. Whatever the reason on your world, that doesn’t happen here.” Steve sits up and looks down at himself. He’s done something crazy, but he can’t explain to anyone why he wants this. Bucky sits up, quickly, turning Steve’s back to face the window. “Steven, you have scales!”

“Oh yeah, that happened when I drank the stuff that Wanda and Shuri gave me.” Bucky’s fingers glide down the scales of the same color as Bucky’s. Steve shivers at the sensation. “Jesus, that feels…you keep doing that and…oh god.”

Bucky chuckles. “How did I not see this before?” He stops his hand so that Steve can think clearly.

“Because you had me on my back the whole time fucking a baby into me.” Bucky barks with laughter, tackling Steve back into the pillows and blankets. “Why don’t I ride you this time and let’s see if you can make me come by playing with my back?” Bucky giggles at that, but rolls them so he’s on his back.

“Climb aboard, love.” Steve rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told.

It’s two days before everything is ready and everyone has been gathered. Bucky stays in New York with Steve, but everyone else goes to Asgard. When Steve asked why, Thor explained that the portal in Asgard was on a cliff and it was much bigger than the one here. The dragons are coming through shifted, so they will need a bigger portal.

The only thing that Bucky is concerned with is Steve’s condition. True that his world has never had a miscarriage, Steve is still mostly human. But he also trusts his mate to know his body and what it can handle. If the messages were sent correctly and received, when the portal opens, Steve should be faced with friends. If not, they will have to find them once they cross over. Standing in front of the portal, Bucky nods at Wanda and she opens it. They all three step through.

The river is quiet and no one is waiting. Steve’s shoulders slump, but he takes a deep breath. Within a minute, movement from the trees captures his attention. “Steve?”

Tony comes from the trees and hugs Steve, who returns the gesture. “Tony, it’s okay.”

Stepping back the billionaire huffs. “Your tracker went silent and we thought…”

“I know, but something amazing happened.” He doesn’t take the time to introduce anyone because everyone Steve was so worried about starts coming out of the trees.

Natasha smirks and points at Steve’s breast plate. “Nice armor.” Anthony had insisted that Steve needed something more than just the shield and made armor for his chest and back. Etched into the breast plate is Bucky, in dragon form, in flight. Steve smiles because it is nice armor.

Steve unsheathes the sword and shield from his back. Clint looks over smiling. “Okay, I don’t feel bad about using arrows anymore.” Steve chuckles and reaches over taking Bucky’s hand. It doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone.

“We can’t stay here long because they were able to track us about 10 minutes ago. One of those helicarriers will probably be in range soon.” Steve shakes Sam’s hand and then looks over at Bucky.

Bucky nods and gives Wanda the signal. Tony looks down at the watch he’s wearing. “They’re moving faster than we thought. We’ve got about twenty seconds before they can target us.” Tony suits up and Bucky watches in awe. “Not sure why you brought guests to a gun fight, Cap, but I hope they can fight.”

Steve grins. “Oh, they can fight.” A portal in the sky opens up just as the helicarrier becomes visible.

“What the hell?” Dragon after dragon comes through the portal. When Tony turns to ask Steve what’s going on, Steve pulls him away from Bucky and Wanda.

“Don’t worry, Tony, they’re on our side.” Bucky shifts and takes to the sky. Wanda shifts, but stays on the ground. Standing on her back legs, she moves her front arms in a rotating motion. Red mist pours out and expands, then she fires it at the helicarrier blowing a hole in the side. “Son of a bitch, Cap!”

Sam hands him a com and Steve puts it in his ear. “Alright Avengers, I brought the fire power, now let’s take this world back.”

The dragons swoop and dodge everything the ship throws at them. The guns can rotate, but before long against dragons, all of the guns have been disabled. Steve looks up and sees his mate leading a group towards the carrier. Fire comes from all of them and the carrier starts to descend. Soldiers come from the forest and the Avengers have a fight on the ground as well, but when one of them gets too close to Steve, Wanda sets him on fire.

Steve turns to look at her and the red dragon shrugs. “What, he was going after you which means he was going after the baby?” Steve grins and runs back into the fight. He swings the shield at a soldier’s face and he crumples to the ground. The next one is run through with the sword and then Steve is standing back to back with Natasha.

She yells over the fighting, “UH, Steve, what does the dragon mean? Baby?”

Steve chuckles, taking out a six more soldiers with his shield. “Oh…uh…yeah, so I got mated and I’m going to have a baby.”

There’s laughter and then Clint chimes in. “Why do I feel like that wasn’t a joke?”

A dragon bigger than all the rest lands near Steve and where Clint is perches in a tree. Looking over at the archer, the dragon grins. “Because he’s not.” Clint nearly falls from the tree, but Bucky uses a wing to steady him.

“Thanks man.” The dragon nods and takes to the sky.

Looking back he smiles at Steve. ‘You are beautiful when you fight.’

‘Well don’t get used to it. When we get home, I’m going to try to never do this again.’ 

The second and third helicarriers all converge on the fight, but are in no way ready to take on dragons. With their mobility the dragons are able to take out the guns and then set what’s left on fire. Before nightfall, all three are ablaze on the ground. They have one more mission and after a nights rest, they make their way across the Atlantic to Washington DC. 

The Avengers will go in, download all the files they need and then the Triskelion will come down like the carriers did. Tony confirmed, while Steve was gone, that the Triskelion is the seat of Hydra’s power. It won’t be all of them, but it will be everyone that’s considered one of the heads of Hydra. 

As they make it into American air space, fighter jets intercept, but the pilots really don’t know how to deal with the Avengers quinjet and nearly three hundred dragons. By the time they reach DC, Strike Teams and more fighters have been mobilized.

The dragons swoop and glide around until Tony finally looks at Steve, who’s watching out of the window. “Are they playing with the fighters?”

Steve looks over grinning. “They’re having a little fun.” Steve leaps from the jet on the roof of the building to be met with Strike Team Alpha. Bucky lands near him and shifts.

Rumlow pull off his mask. “Didn’t expect to see you alive, Cap. Thought you’d be dead by now like your buddy.” Steve wants to wipe the sneer off Rumlow’s face.

Bucky looks over at Rumlow and the man’s face pales. Stepping forward, Rumlow retreats back a step. Bucky looks at his mate. “This one is mine. You took care of the one in my world, I’ll take care of this one.” Looking back over at Rumlow, Bucky takes another step towards him and Rumlow takes another step back. “You can tell a lot about a man’s character by how he deals with an enemy. You give every indication of being a coward at heart.” Bucky shifts and turns on them with a face that Steve’s never seen. It’s ferocious and without mercy. “You have no place here.” The fire that comes out of Steve’s mate is meant to melt metal and rock. The Strike Team doesn’t even have time to run.

Bucky turns back to Steve, shifting again. “Buck…”

Bucky takes him in his arms, caressing the scales along his back. Steve’s body completely relaxes. “Tell me what else you need from us. We will stay in this world for as long as you need.”

Bucky carries Steve down to ground level and they block off the bridge so that no one escapes. Steve’s never ridden Bucky in this form and finds that he likes how safe he feels on his mates back. The Triskelion and underground hanger blow up and the dragons and Avengers take to the sky. Steve stays with Bucky.

Steve taps the com. “Tony, where else are we needed. I can’t keep my friends here indefinitely. Media already has pictures I’m sure, so we need to get them home soon.”

Tony’s reply comes immediately. “That was the home base for Hydra. Everything else we can deal with.” 

With that, they all head back to Germany. Once at the bridge, all of the dragons shift. The shock and surprise on the faces of the Avengers is worth a picture. Seeing their doubles, but knowing they are dragons is priceless. “Cap, what the hell?”

Steve turns back to his former team after kissing Bucky. “There are so many things we didn’t understand. There are worlds, other realities, and in each one, we all exist, but depending on the world, certain things are different. When I blew the base that night, I came through here and Bucky was on the other side. Wanda,” Steve points over and Wanda waves at them, “opened the portal. If she hadn’t, I would have been captured and killed. Over there, everyone is a dragon.”

Bucky comes over, taking Steve’s hand. “Steve came to us, lost and alone, we gave him a home and I gave him my heart.”

“And I gave mine to you.” Steve looks at his friends. “I have to go back. I can’t stay here. I don’t belong here.”

Tony steps up. “This is your home.”

“It stopped being my home when I mated with Bucky. I chose to come back and do what I could to save this world because all of you are here and I couldn’t leave you to whatever fate that might have been.” He looks over at Clint. “I wasn’t lying earlier. I’m carrying a child that can’t be born here, for obvious reasons.”

They offer ideas, but in the end, Steve knows he’s making the right decision. As Wanda opens the portal and everyone starts through, Bucky turns back to the Avengers. “If you want, when you’ve taken care of what’s left of your Hydra, come back to this place. We’ll be listening for you and Wanda will let Steve know. It would be good for Steve to see you.”

Tony looks like a child on Christmas morning. “Are you saying we can travel to an alternate reality and visit like a vacation?”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying, but maybe not too soon. You were his family first and you will not be forgotten.” Steve hugs everyone and as he steps through the portal, he looks back one last time. 

The months pass in the New York Territory and Steve begins to show. Bucky watches him with such love and devotion that Sam starts making gagging noises any time they are in the same room. Steve sits on the shore of the river, under the shade of a tree. The dragons returned from a patrol and are playing in the water under the guise of getting cleaned up. Shuri and Wanda checked him last week and found that he was two weeks from term meaning that babies in this world gestate for close to eleven months instead of the expected nine. 

According to Wanda, the little girl that he’s carrying is smaller than the normal dragon, but does show signs of having the inherent magic of the dragons and also the ‘magic’ of the super soldier serum. Steve sees that as a win because she’ll be healthy. Bucky comes out of the water and lays his big, dragon body down with his head in Steve’s lap, or what lap there is left. “What are you thinking about? Your thoughts are bouncing around today and I can’t keep track.”

Steve laughs and strokes his husband’s silver head. “There’s a reason that my thoughts are hard to read and that’s because they are all over the place today.”

“We should return to our chamber so you can rest, my love.” Steve frowns because that means getting up and even with the serum, carrying so much extra weight leaves him winded. Bucky sits back on his haunches and offers his front paws. “Come on, I can help.”

Steve lets Bucky pull him to his feet, which he hasn’t seen in months. The pants and tunic are loose, but do nothing to hide how big the super soldier has gotten. “I had no idea what I was signing up for with this.”

Bucky moves behind him and nudges him with his head. “I think you look beautiful.”

Once they reach the castle Steve makes the climb to the upper floor to their chamber. “I feel like I did when I was small and had asthma.”

“I could carry you.” Steve laughs and smacks Bucky’s chest.

“I’m not an invalid, I’m just as big as this castle.” When they reach the chamber, Steve goes to the bed and settles against the pillows. “Now I’m hungry.”

Bucky barks out a laugh and flops down on the end of the bed. “What can I get you? Anything your heart desires.”

Leaning his head back against the pillows, Steve looks up at the canopy. “I want…hmmmm…that meat pie that Virginia did that night we had dinner. That’s what I want.”

Bucky gets up, bowing low and with flare. “Your wish is my command, dearest.” He disappears from the room and Steve falls into a light sleep.

Wanda puts Steve on bed rest after another week. He tries to explain that he’s a super soldier and doesn’t need the coddling, but she glares at him, hands on her hips and commands that he listen to her. Once Steve finds out that this is normal for all carriers, he gives in, but finds himself bored. Bucky comes into their chamber with a snack and flowers from near the river. “I brought you something so you wouldn’t pout so much.”

Steve pouts even more. “I don’t…what did you bring.” It seems easier to just take what’s offered instead of fighting about it. Steve’s been on edge and doesn’t want to take it out on Bucky.

“I brought that custard that Jarvis made last week.” Steve makes grabby hands at it and Bucky chuckles and hands it over. Putting the flowers in the vase next to Steve’s side of the bed, Bucky climbs in next to him.

“You spoil me you know?” Bucky nods and gives him a lingering kiss. 

“Yes and I will continue to spoil you.” He reaches up, delicately brushing Steve’s longer hair away from his forehead. “And I will spoil you until we join those in the stars. You are a gift, Steve and putting your body through a child makes you more than I ever thought you could be.”

The custard forgotten, Steve lays his head against Bucky’s shoulder. There are days that he wonders if what he’s doing is the best thing, but times like now, he knows it’s the very best he can be. “And what is that?”

“My dreams and a gift I don’t know that I deserve.” Steve sits the bowl off to the side and cuddles in against his mate. Bucky runs this fingers along Steve’s arm. “When you came here everyone was worried that I would only see my lost mate, but falling in love with you was so easy and I didn’t even try to fight it.”

“I did. I knew that you looked at me and saw your Steve and I would never be what you really wanted.” Bucky pulls Steve down to lay amongst the pillows. “I wanted to be him sometimes, just so I could have you.”

“But, my love, it wasn’t him I longed for, it was you. I loved him dearly, but I love you now.” Leaning in, he kisses the top of Steve’s head, resting on his chest. “He will always be special and a part of me in the same way your Bucky will always be a part of you, but what we have, it’s destiny. You are my fate and my life.”

He reaches over, placing a hand on Steve’s extended stomach. “She’s going to be something incredible, Buck.”

“She already is.”

Tony takes the podium and checks with the rest of the team. They all nod and he takes a deep breath. It’s been months and months of fighting and finally destroying the last of Hydra. It’s taken a toll on all of them, but the world sees the Avengers as true heroes and Tony couldn’t agree more. Now though, he has to answer questions about the initial battle and give some false information. And he has to make it believable. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could quiet down, I promise to give you all the information you want.” The press sits. Tony looks over at Sam again and he nods. “The first thing is, we won. Hydra isn’t coming back this time. It did mean taking SHIELD down with them, but we can rebuild.” He talks for a few minutes about Peggy Carter and his father and the legacy they wanted to leave the world. “We owe it to them and to Captain Rogers to make sure when it comes back, it’s better than before.” There are hands going up, but Tony ignores them and goes on. “The second thing is the dragons.” The press starts barking question and Tony smirks. “Those were my creation. They are holographic projectors that are armed or…were. Unfortunately, they’ve all been destroyed.” More question come flying at him. “You see, I wanted to create something that Hydra wouldn’t see coming, so I decided on dragons. They did the job we needed them to do and I have to admit, I’m a genius for thinking of it.” He looks back to the team and pauses for a few minutes. “But it’s with a heavy heart and yes, I do have one, that I have to tell all of you about the passing of Captain Rogers.” There’s a collective gasp. “Cap fought like he always does, with everything he’s got, but in one of the final battles, he was…he was…” Tony just can’t bring himself to say it.

Sam comes over, putting an arm around the billionaire. “Ladies and gentlemen, Steve gave his life to save all of us. But even the serum couldn’t save him. After the final battle we put him to rest at the new Avengers Compound.” 

There’s a moment when there’s complete silence in the room, then a young woman raises her hand. Sam nods. “Mr. Wilson, can you explain the sword and shield that Captain Rogers was carrying?”

Tony looks up, grinning. “That was also me. I thought if I was going to create dragons, I would make the shield and sword as a joke for Cap. I didn’t know he was going to actually use them.” Tony tries to smile, but thinking of his friend, it’s hard. He’s still alive sure, but they’ll probably never see him again. “And who knew he was going to be so good with a sword.”

“I can’t do this!” Steve screams through pain that he was not expecting. He’s been through a lot in his life, but this isn’t anything he was prepared for.

Bucky kisses his forehead. “I promise you can. I swear that you can do this.”

Wanda, watches as Loki checks Steve over. “Dragon Mate, you are doing just fine. This time, you will need to push.”

It’s feels like hours and hours that Steve’s been at this, but soon all of it stops and there’s the ear piercing scream of a baby. “Oh god…oh god…she’s real.”

Wanda cleans her and wraps her in a blanket of the softest material that Steve could find. It’s a stormy blue/grey and Bucky beams down at her as he carries her back to the bed. Steve reaches out, feeling that he needs to get his hands on her. She’s pink and perfect and Steve falls in love the instant that he sees her tiny face. “She looks like you, Steve.”

Shaking his head through tears, he looks up at Bucky. “No, she looks like us.” The idea that he just spent eleven months with this little being inside of him makes Steve realize the miracle that he’s just been through. He pulls his legs up, cradling her close and knows that every doubt he had about this was unfounded. He willingly let Wanda and Shuri use magic on him, turning his body into a carrier and now he wishes that he could keep all of it, from his ability to carry to the scales on his back.

Loki looks over at him and sees his desire. “You are a dragon’s mate, Steven. What is meant to be, will be.”

That’s the last that anyone says before they withdraw, leaving the clutch leader and his mate to coo over their daughter. “How soon will she be able to shift?” Steve looks up into Bucky’s face and sees his mate crying.

Shaking his head, Bucky sits on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know. There’s never been anyone like her.”

“Are you happy?” Bucky looks at Steve disbelieving.

“How could I be anything but? This was never something I thought I would have. I found you and now we have her.” He leans in, kissing the baby’s head. “We do have to name her.”

“Sarah, I want to name her Sarah.” Bucky lets tears flow again and nods enthusiastically. Looking back down at his daughter, he smiles as she opens her eyes. “Hi, Little One, we’re your daddies.”

Sarah grows faster than a human child would and Steve watches her with utter adoration. Bucky returns from patrol and Steve is with Sarah at the river waiting. She’s only six months old, but she’s already toddling around and making words, not clear ones, but still she can say Dada and Papa. The dragons land near the water and while the others jump in to splash around, Bucky runs for his little family. Sarah runs to her Papa babbling the whole way. Lowering his head, Sarah barrels into him with hugs and kisses.

Steve jogs over, leaning in to kiss his mate and the dragon looks up at him with devotion shining in his eyes. “You should get in the water.” Bucky nuzzles at Sarah and then heads for the water. Bucky takes to the sky and then dives into the water causing Clint to tumble over. That sets Sarah off in a fit of giggles and Steve beams at her. “Papa’s funny, huh?” She toddles over to him and Steve sweeps her into his arms.

Pointing at the water. “Ina go.”

“We can go in the water if you want, baby girl.” But before Steve takes a step, Sarah shifts and Steve’s suddenly holding a small sky blue dragon with a silver underbelly. “BUCKY!”

Bucky’s head comes up and he bounds through the water to get to his mate and daughter, but as he nears, he sees what is Steve so excited. Shifting into his human form he runs from the water over to his family. “Oh god…Steve…she’s…she’s so beautiful.” They were starting to think that Sarah wouldn’t be able to shift, so this is cause for celebration.

The guardians all come to the edge of the river, cheering excitedly and Sarah preens under their joy. Bucky takes her from Steve and sits her carefully on the ground. It takes time to adjust the first time a baby shifts. Sarah waddles more than walks to the water and gets nuzzled by her clutch. Natasha looks up, smiling and the big, red dragon winks at the fathers. “She’s lovely.”

Clint sinks down into the water and lets her climb clumsily onto his back. “You good, pip squeak?”

“I goo.” And off they go. Everyone keeps a close eye on her and Bucky stands on the shore with Steve, just holding him.

“I love you, Steve.” Looking up, Bucky sees his mate crying silently. “Steve?”

“I didn’t know I could have a life like this. Everything about it is magic.” Turning in Bucky’s arms, Steve kisses him and cuddles into his neck. “I love you, god how I love you.”


End file.
